Obsession
by TheTimelordTourist
Summary: A dangerous ally leads to a much more frightening choice. *Not for Kittens, M for a reason* R&R please If 10 people review, I'll write something Fluffy for once


Almost every story on here as a happy ending, I felt like changing that.

**Warning, This story will NOT be ending happily* **It will also have _very_ suggestive themes, (Not quite a lemon, but fairly graphic) and dirty language. You've be warned. Oh, And I The other hench doesn't have a name, just a letter, so make one up or something.

* * *

**Obsession**

She was tired of being to young, Of always being told no.

"But mom, All the others get to go out tonight! Why can't I?" It was the same argument almost every night. Her mother's refusal to allow her to leave the sanctuary of the junkyard was infuriating.

"Etcetera, You are not leaving this junkyard tonight, even if you are of age, and that's final. Now go to bed." Jenny's exasperated tone left no room for retort, And so, reluctantly, The pale tabby sulked off to her bed. Sitting down on the mass of cloth scrapes and little pillows, The kit pouted, refusing to let herself fall asleep. It wasn't until she heard her mother gently snoring across the den, that the queen dared to slip out the opening.

The gentle night breeze ruffle her fur, and she resisted the urge to twirl in a circle with her arms out to the side. Climbing up the junkpile that lead to the gate, The queen smoothed down the fur on her shoulders. She couldn't help being nervous, this would be her first time out of the junkyard without her mother. She expected to see Alonzo at the gate, But there was a blatant lack of the bi-colored tom. Assuming he must have snuck off after the group of teens, Etcetera merely brushed it off.

The first bit outside of her safe haven had been wonderful, Every step filled with a suppressed energy. The cats she past looked at her curiously, but left her alone. One queen had even stopped to talk with her. As the streets started changing, as did the atmosphere around her, but the queen remained ignorant.

Following the scent of her friends, the queen found herself venturing deeper into unknown places. The loss of the scent though, was what had first alarmed her. To many different cats had been here for the tabby tell which way her friends had gone. Trying to retrace her step, she found herself face to face with a rather small tom. Even with his lack of size, the stray had a cruel look, and a rather sicking smile.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little princess like you shouldn't be out here all alone." The tom took a few menacing steps towards the trembling queen. Backing up she bumped into another tom, this one locking an arm around her waist.

"What d'ya say we do to her? We ought teach her a lesson for bad behavior." The rather brutish tom lifted Etcetera off the ground, Letting the hand not clamped around waist stroke down her thigh. Instant fear spread through the queen at the sudden realization of what was going to happen. She began to struggle, letting her claws hit any bit of either of the toms she could.

"This ones got a rebellious streak in her, Lets see if we can get rid of that, Ay Puck?" With a signal to, The larger tom dropped the still flailing Etcetera. Not expecting the sudden drop, The queen didn't have enough time to right herself, and felt her ankle collapse under her. As the rest of her body hit the hard ground, She could hear the tom murmur something she didn't want to think about. She watched helplessly as the smaller one, Which she now knew as Puck, crouched in front of her, To scared to fight back at that point. Shivers ran down her body as the tom slid his hand up the inside of her thigh; But shivers weren't from cold, Or the excited shiver she got when Tugger payed attention to her, These were from shear, unbridled terror.

"We're gonna have so much fun with you, Kit." The larger one whispered, running a hand up her front, letting it stop just under her breast. She whimpered as she felt the hot breath on her face, Before Puck shoved his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue past her teeth. Her legs were pushed apart roughly, The blood from her scraped knees passing to his hand. She ignored the feeling of the blood smearing over her cheek, even though it slicked down her fur in an uncomfortable way. Tears pressed against the back of her eyes, and threatened to spill over.

"Look at that Q, we made her cry. Poor little thing." Puck's voice rang out, mockingly taunting the queen. The tom pulled her over his lap to straddle his legs. Etcetera could feel the other tom, Q, slid his hand up her tail and back down, The fur rubbing the wrong way.

"Ok boys, let the queen go." The annoyed but familiar voice lighted that little spark of hope in her chest.

"Aw, Come on Jer. We just wanted a bit fun with her." The slightly shrill voice of Puck challenged.

"You can have fun with Macavity when he finds out you've been defiling the mate of one of his best agents." Etcetera glance up at Mungojerrie, slightly confused at his comment, But the tom's eyes weren't directed at her. They were on Puck's hands, which continued to trace patterns on her hips even with Jerri's warning. The tiger striped tom stepped in to the light, teeth bared. He lifted the small tom of the ground, Slamming him into the wall. The larger tom scrambled to his feet, streaking out of the ally.

"You will never touch her again, And I will make sure if you do, You won't live to regret it." The tom spat, flinging Puck to the ground.

"What are gonna do to me if I wanna mess around with your plaything? Kill me? Jer' you ain't got the guts, you're a common thief. Mac only keeps you 'round 'cause your his kin." Puck sneered back, The cocky tone of voice almost painful. With a growl, the Orange tom lunged at hench. Pinning him down, The tom pressed his claws on the other throat.

"Leave Puck, And I swear if I ever see your worthless hind even near her, I will kill you." The thief snarled before shoving the tom into the ground. Puck's eyes flash with fear before he followed his partner down the ally. Mungojerrie kept the protective stance in front of the queen until neither hind or hair of either tom could be seen. Turning back to Etcetera, the anger and power seem to drain out of the tom.

"I'm so sorry Etti." The tiger striped tom barely managed to get the words out before falling to his knees. Quickly the queen crawled over to her savior.

"It wasn't you Jerri. You saved me." The pale queen wrapped her arms around him. The tom didn't seem to hear, just continued to carry on.

"I just couldn't let them do that, Not to you, never to you. I shouldn't have let them go, Etti, I shouldn't have, but I did. Oh Cat, I'm so sorry Etti." The tom whispered, letting his head rest on the queens shoulder. Etcetera run her hand over his back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Jerri, It's ok. I-" The queen started, but was cut off by the tom.

"I couldn't let them get to you first, Couldn't let them ruin you for me. I cared for you to much Etti. I still do. You're so perfect." Paying to much attention to the tom's words had left the queen oblivious to the fact that his arms had slid around her waist, or that he had pulled her on to his lap.

"I need you Etti, I need you to help me. It has to be you Etti, Only you." When the tabby looked up at the queen his eyes were wide, and dark, The feelings behind them unreadable, But powerful.

"You're scaring me, Jerri. Why do you need me to help you? Whats wrong?" She shook just barely, Fear begin to swell in her stomach. Fear of her childhood friend, Of what the tom had become.

"Just say you will. Please Etti, You have to help me. Please." The tom's voice had taken a pleading tone now, a pressuring power behind it. Etcetera felt herself faltering under his pleas.

"Ok, Jerri, I'll help you." She murmured. The tom seem to relax almost visibly, letting his lip press against hers.

"Thank you, Thank you so much Etti. Everlasting cat, I love you Etti." The tom pulled the queen close to him, nuzzling her neck. His hand slid down her side, As he pulled his lips away and gave her a questioning look. She nodded, even though her mind screamed for her to stop him. His fingers tentatively ran down the side of her breast, and Etcetera nodded again as the he searched for consent. The tom became less hesitant though, and she gave in as the questioning looks stopped, and the tom just continued in his actions.

When he was finished, he gently lay her down beside him, Carefully grooming the blood off her cheek. The pair lay in silence, each contemplating the events of the night.

"I love you Etti, So much. Never leave me." He murmured. The cream colored queen gazed into his eyes, even though they were back to normal, they still frightened her.

"I wont, Jerri, I wont." The queen knew she had sealed her fate, But also knew it was for the better of everyone. She understood what Demeter had meant when she said she regretted not mating with Macavity. He had been obsessed, and It had driven him crazy. Etcetera could risk that, not for anything. As she rested in the arms of the tom she now feared, rather than loved, She knew she had made the right choice.

She was his obsession, And he was her curse.

* * *

**A/N: This a long edited version from the original. And I love Mungojerrie, But he had to be the crazy.**


End file.
